1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power window apparatus used for opening and closing a window glass of, for example, an automobile, a gymnasium, a sunroom, and so on, and more particularly to a power window apparatus used for opening and closing a curved window glass along curvature of the curved window glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been used a power window apparatus of this type as shown in FIG. 3, for example.
A power window apparatus 51 shown in this FIGURE which is used for opening and closing a window glass 52 of an automobile automatically, is provided on the inside of a door panel 58 with a motor 53 rotatable in the forward and the reverse directions fitted with a wire drum 54 onto its output shaft 53a, an elevator guide 55 fitted with an elevator 56 movable along its guide rail 55a, and a wire 57 passed round said wire drum 54 from the opposite sides. Said elevator 56 is fixed to the window glass 52 by bolts 59's, both ends of said wire 57 are fastened together in the elevator guide 55 through pulleys 60 and 61 provided rotatable at the upper and lower ends of the elevator guide 55, and said wire 57 is connected to the elevator 56.
The power window apparatus 51 is so designed that the wire 57 passed round the wire drum 54 moves between the wire drum 54 and the pulleys 60 and 61, and the elevator 56 connected with the wire 57 moves along the guide rail 55a of the elevator guide 55 by supplying electrical power to the motor 53 through a connector 62 for connecting to the power source and rotating the wire drum 54 in the forward and the reverse directions through the output shaft 53a of the motor 53, and the window glass 52 is driven in the opening and the closing directions.
However, in the afore-mentioned conventional power window apparatus 51, it is necessary to dispose the wire drum 54 connected to the motor 53 and the pulleys 60 and 61 so as to rotate practically on the same plane, therefore there is a problem since it is not possible to use said power window apparatus 51 for a door glass curved with comparatively large curvature.